Minor Faction Protocol Suggestions/Denied Archive
Category:DeniedSuggestionsArchive< Minor Factions Protocol Suggestions Cult Temple:Death Blitz: Target two areas on the battlefield. A group of three modified bikes will appear, each armed with one machine gun and one large cutting edge on the front. The bikes will sweep and attack enemy infantry between two points. Anyone survives the guns will be cut to pieces by the cutting edges. These bikes have slightly more health than normal bikes, can crush infantry without being slow, but totally useless against tanks. Cult Temple: Smoke and Mirrors: An illusory target is created at the selected spot. Any enemies in range will open fire on the target, and will not stop until given another order is given or the illusion disappears. Cult Temple: House of Horrors: Designates a civilain building; a few sadistic puzzle deathtraps and insane cult killers later, and any infantry trying to garrison the building will be unable to fire out or leave, and will most likely die after a few seconds. However, there is a chance for them to live but be permanently insane. Cult Temple: Blackmail: The cult knows where you sleep and it knows what is in your closet. They contact the targeted unit and threaten to release the information if it attacks them, paralyzing him or her until the soldier can over come his fears of exposition. Alternately the Black Hand releases the blackmail information to the targets friends, making all surrounding units open fire on the unit until there commander can order them to stop. (IE, a normal force fire on a friendly unit command. Any other order will make them do something else) Propaganda Centre: Heaven's Fury Reinforcement Power. Summons 1 aging Tu-5 Strategic bomber with a very deadly payload. Extremely useful when your enemy (Blue China) has completely turtled with an impenetrable wall of artillery. Sub unit: Dragon Strategic Bomber: Controllable. Unarmed. Carries one high-yield nuclear bomb. The unit is extremely fragile and needs to be protected. It is highly recommended that MiG-9s be used to sweep the enemy of Vickers Machine guns and Cutlasses before sending the Dragon in. The secondary drops the bomb, destroying EVERYTHING, including their Command Bunker if it is caught in the splash radius. Note: The bomb will not explode if the Dragon is destroyed in flight. Propaganda Centre: Radio Scanners: Looks like not all Radio Technology was forgotten: in an area, horrible static fills the brains of infantry. These infantry are slowed due to being unable to think. As well as this, if they stay in the area too long, their heads will explode (because exploding heads are funny). Command Bunker: "Resurrection:' Select an area. Any infantry bodies in the vicinity will be turned into living corpses. Sub-unit: Living Corpse: slow infantry with no weapon except for low damage claws and teeth. However they are very durable and have fire magnet tag. Make useful meatshields. Secondary: Feed on dead bodies to regaint lost health. Shredder: Call in the Shredder, a weird tank based on Mastiff chassis. The Shredder is essentially a mobile bunker on tread, armoured with thick steel plating and armed with 6 machine guns on the turret which can cover a 360-degree firing arc around the vehicle. The Shredder is also equipped with dozer blade which they can use to ram enemy units and demolish buildings. Inspired by the Malcador Defender (WH40K) Rescue Mission: Several ARVN Bluejays fly in to extract infantry and airmobile vehicles, providing covering fire while they land. They is not directly controllable, but their secondary orders them to lift off and deposit any units loaded in them at the ARVN base before flying off the map. Support Airfield: Reinforcement power for Deathmatch. Creates a support airfield that can repair and resupply a aircraft(for Rascal Dive Bomber). Costs money to use, only one support airfield can exist at a time. (Just like the reservists one, for the same basic reason they have one.) Cult Temple: Steel Monolith: Unburrow a Steel Monolith in the designated area. It has moderate armour and works like defensive building. The Monolith is armed with 2 mortars which it uses to lob hallucinogenic shell at enemy. The mortars have similar range to Confederate mortars. It also can burrow again and must unburrow to attack. While it is unburrowing, every foes on top of it will be destroyed. The Monolith also infects a small area around it with chemical, kills infantry instantly and slows vehicles (only works when the Monolith are on the surface). Helpless against air, deals no damage to vehicle when using main attack. Note: I fear the infection is uncodeable. Cult Temple: Exhaust Flume: Cultist loyalists in the foes support crews implant timed gas dispensers in a vehicle, causing it to belch out a cloud of hallucinogenic toxins, making nearby infantry to go bug nuts as well as damaging the vehicle slightly. Cult Temple: Birds of a Feather: The Cult releases a flock of pidgeons in an area, but with a twist - these pideons contain a potent poison. Animal scouts that kill the pidgeons will die from the poison. Non-animal scouts cannot target pidgeons. The poison will eventually kill the pidgeons, however, giving them timed life. Cult Temple: Mark of the Hand: The targeted unit are painted with Cult mark, meaning their allies will attacking them unless the paint disappears (Around 20 seconds). Cult Temple: Trator (Deathmatch only): Pernamently wrests control of the target unit from the enemy. Cannot be used on units where the player is limited in their construction like commandos, VIPs or construction vehicles. Heroic and divine units are likewise immune. Cult Temple: Poison Ivy: Grows a patch of deadly toxic plants in an area, which put infantry into negative cover and slowly damage them. Add to this the fact that the plants look like normal cover to the enemy, and this can cause serious problems. If this doesn't work, maybe have a minefield that looks like grass to enemies. Cult Temple: Ammunition switch: A cult man back decided to switch the shells around in the last base, causing tanks to be armed with infantry murdering shells instead of Armorpiercing rounds. can also be used on your own tanks at pleasure. Cult Temple: Give Gas: a timed pocket of kerosine was inserted in the fueltank of targeted vehicle, giving it a huge, but uncontrollable speedburst finished of with engine malfunction. The targeted vehicle propells forward in a straight line for a great time, and immobilizes after that. Cult Temple: oil leak: targeted vehicle cannot deploy for a set time, as the hydralics system are mysteriously drained. or someone put rocks beneath the fuselage. Cult Temple: Civil Unrest: target a civilian. This civilian turn out to be Cult member, named Rioter. It has a special ability called "Rally Cry", which can turn other civilians into Rioters. The civilians turned Rioters by the original Rioter carry pipe bombs, unlike the original Rioter who carries a submachinegun and they don't have the "Rally Cry" ability and the Cult mark of the original, but the civilian Rioters can build barricades to stop enemy. Note that new civilian will not emerge from building until the civilian turned-Rioter is dead. Cult Temple: Trust No One: Reinforcement power for Deathmatch. You shouldn't have trusted your command staff, and now they betray you. For a few seconds, you cannot give ANY orders to your units whatsoever, though they continue on their previous orders. Cult Temple: Packmaster: Reinforcement power for Deathmatch. Call in the feared Packmaster to the battlefield. The Packmaster controls three captured and modified Syndicate war wolfs called Chimeras and uses them against enemy units. His secondary using an electrical whip,similar to Rocket Angel's, to paralyze enemy units, but deals no damage at all. The master and the wolfs work like aircraft carrier and its drones. If any of the wolfs be killed, they will be automatically replaced with no cost. But if the Packmaster die, the wolfs will die as well. Note that the Packmaster has little health, carries only a nearly useless pistol, and has nearly no armour. Protect him with all cost! Sub Unit: Chimera: a modified Syndicate war wolf,it works likes any other animal scouts, but instead of biting it will launch small iron rods at the enemy, kill infantry instantly and corrode vehicles's armours, make them more vulnerable to damage, but deals no damage themselves. But a Chimeras can only carry 4 rods at a time, so after firing all its payload it must return to the Packmaster to reload. Cult Shrine: Hallucinogenic Vein: target an area. The ground suddenly breaks, releases hallucinogenic gas. Infantry get caught in the gas will go mad, and vehicles are disable because the crews have to cover their noses from the gas. The gas can only lasts a short time. Cult Shrine: Incubus:Reinforcement power for Deathmatch. Call in the Cult's elite, The Incubus. The Incubus acts as a hijacker and an anti infantry unit. He carries a large claymore for killing enemy infantry and vehicles's crews. He can uses hijacked vehicles as disguise, similar to Confederate Thieves. Although he has little health, he moves very fast and kill infantry in one hit. Warehouse: BENZIN!'''Give II's vehicles cleaner, stronger and overall more expensive fuel. The protocol affects all II vehicles on the map, giving them superior speeds, but doesn't last really long. Command Bunker: '''Quasar Strike: Calling upon their allies in the Allies, the National Revolutionary Army calls in a flight of Quasar Drones from an off shore Aircraft Carrier to release their chaff bombs to disable Red China's heavy armor. Higher Levels increase the amount of drones in the strike. Nationalist Solidarity: In a certain radius, Blue China Infantry(Or any Blue ground unit) will become slower, but gains more firepower for about 10 seconds. Tunnel Complex: Ambush Station: Brave Vietcong supporters have dug out a hidden ambush stand, big enough for one person, out in the brush. (It's an stealthed one person battle bunker, basically.) Tunnel Complex: Drone Surprise: Receiving surplus terror drones from the soviets, the Vietcong buries them under the ground for later activation, causing them to spring out of the ground and go wild. There aged batteries grant them a distinctly short lifespan however, and these drones lack the more modern Electrostasis Ray. Tunnel Complex: Earthshaker: The Vietcong plants a massive bomb underground. The bomb will explode after a short time, deals large damage to building, makes producing buildings cease produce units and turrets disable ( both of them temporarily ). It only deals light damage to units, but stunts them for a good while. Tunnel Complex: Shock Therapy: Why only the ARVN can call in their foreign allied ? When this ability is activated, several Vietnam theatre Tesla troopers are called in and ready to join the fight against the Allied. They will appear in front of Tunnel Complex. Tunnel Complex: Deviation Fist: A huge Soviet ballistic missile is fired at the designated area, carrying a special iron ball infused with the iron pulse technology used on the Iron Curtain device, but weaker, so it only increase the ball's damage resistance. Due to the weight it carrys, the missile is slow and can be shot down, although it has heavy armour. When nearing the designated area, the missile will detach itself, releasing the ball. The ball then impact the ground beneath it, deal huge damage and send enemy units flying. After sometime, the ball will explode, again deal damage to enemy. The ball while on the ground can be destroy by enemy, and won't explode. Halucinination Barrage : A small squad (maybe up to 10 infantry or 5 vehicles) of units becomes permanently berserk, incapable of being controlled by the controlling player. Good news; this special brand of hallucinogen makes them very dangerous in combat (like Viking beserkers or Troll Berserkers). Bad news? They'll shoot ANYTHING that moves! They call me the Rooster: Several Napalm Rangers and Jungle Rangers appear, to snuff out the rooster. So just use the Jungle Rangers and Napalm Rangers to snuff out Cong instead. Wildfire: Rascal Dive Bombers fly over and drop napalm over an area, forming a sphere of fire on the ground that gradually spreads. If it touches areas of cover or garrisons, it will set them on fire and spread across them. This fire damages Infantry and places them in negative cover- Infantry suppressed in the fire are killed almost instantly. The fire damages vehicles to a lesser extent. Denied, isn't evocative enough Radar Scan: Reveals a section of map and detects stealth in it. This is directly from Generals, denied Surprise!: Hides a single stealthed Drug Bomb in an area. The Drug Bomb is an improvised explosive device (ie a barrel full of crazy gas and a small amount of explosives), and will explode if an enemy unit comes near. It does minimal damage, but causes units affected to attack each other for a while. Costs money to use. Just use thier gas grenades Bunker Down: Constructs a light artillery piece on the battlefield. This artillery piece holds one infantry, and can only fire, however, when an infantry is stationed inside it. Costs money to use. Denied, a silly idea JADE Mausoleum: A Blue China plane drops shards of JADE onto an area, making it impossible to build in that area for a short time. Blue China doesn't use JADE Smoke 'Em!: Essentially Shinboi smokebombs on a larger scale. Differs from dust-runner secondary in that it lasts longer and provides a contiuous stealth effect which lasts for a short while after you leave the AoE. Scrapped tank:a single vehicle husk is fixed and turned into a heavily damaged marauder tank. They aren't the salvaging types Money,that's what I want!:Target an II warehouse.vehicles are now build faster,but cost more. (if that uncodable,make them come out damaged) Sustained Assault: Target group of units gain armor, damage, and some self-repair, but range is reduced to about nothing. There are better assault protocols to be thought up Camoflauge: Renders a group of infantry/vehicles invisible when not moving or attacking, lasts 2 minutes, does not work on tanks. MiG strike: Brings in 2 MiG Nines for you to control. costs money. Only Syndicate protocols cost money to use V2 Strike:Several V2 rockets are launched from an hidden mountain base.The rockets are filled whit small amount of toxins,which remain in the protocol are of effect for some time,denying an area for infantry for a while.the rockets are not very effective against building,however. Just buy a V2 V2 Strike (not totally the same as above)'A volley of missiles is fired from various locations offscreen. Due to the unorganized nature of the GLA, the missiles carry varying random cargo (eg. Anthrax, High Explosives, Monowire bought from the Syndicate, Cluster Mines) come in random amounts (somewhere between 3 and 9) at quite a variation from the target zone and come at random times after the protocol is ordered (between 10 and 30 seconds). This is a big double edged sword, seeing as neither side knows what's coming up, but it's a good idea not to be anywhere in the target zone (just to be safe) ''Just. Buy. A. V2. '''Into the Shadows: One moment you're shooting some cultists and the next this funny fog comes out and after it clears, they're gone, along with some of your men too. An AOE protocol which spawns a fog at the area for a limited time(from a hidden water sprinkler). It renders any enemy in the 'fog' to turn blind(surrounded by FOW) whilst any CotBH in the fog will become hidden. Used as either a means of escape or a temporary cover/trap for your forces to use. We can do better * Command Bunker: Entrench Position: Support your defensive line with some help from Blue China. This protocol constructs a cheap but durable bunker at the targeted location, able to house three infantry. * Palace: Camouflage Upgrade: Used on non-stealth friendly units in target area. Grants camouflage (stealth) to said units when standing still. (they send camo netting and pamphlets on stealthiness to the crew and/or infantry.) * Palace:V2 Strike: A bunch of V2 rockets are launched from a secret GLA place, onto an unsuspecting area. They are not very accurate, however, and each rocket lands in a totally random location within the AoE of the protocol. To offset this, the V2s are filled with a small load of toxins, doing no damage to vehicles, but killing any infantry in the protocol Area of effect. (A double meaning to this protocol: A GLA protocol, and a lovely reference to their superweapon. Also accurate lore wise, because in Paradox they use soviet V2 rocket and not scud rockets) * International Inc Warehouse: Loyalty Discount: For being such a loyal purchaser from International Inc, you can periodically request a discount in parts manufactured by them. Select a war factory; for a short time it produces units at a reduced cost. * Propaganda Centre: Propaganda Drop: Enhearten your soldiers and discourage your enemies! A Red Chinese helicopter hovers over an area, dropping propaganda to buff allies and debuff enemies. The helicopter can be shot down before the protocol finishes, however! * Tunnel Complex: Pit Trap: Leave a surprise for those that are seeking you out! This constructs a stealthed trap on the battlefield. This takes a short time to arm, but when it does, it is worth it. Any infantry that step on this trap are killed, and any tank that drives over it is stunned. It stops working after the first activation, though. * ARVN Command Tent: Smoke 'Em Out: Get pests out of their hiding places without trouble! A Rascal strafes an area, dealing damage to anything there. While this is normally not very effective against anything, especially buildings, it does heavy damage to stealthed units (or forces units out of stealth, if that is uncodeable)! *"We have people everywhere": Plastic explosives hidden by cultist sympathizers in the targeted structure are detonated, causing damage. (about what an Artemis strike does) *Cult Temple: Nothing is scarier: Creates a totem in the target area that masks all units and structures- friend or foe from view for a short time. Only the player owning the totem can see what is hidden inside and enemy production structures masked by this effect are treated as being powered down (you can't communicate with them). This does not affect structures that provide build radius (Empire and soviets notwithstanding) or build other structures or assassination targets. It is important to note that units affected by this power will follow the last order they are given, or failing that, react how they normally would, meaning units set to aggressive or guard stance are likely to attempt to destroy the totem. * Cult Temple: Discidium: Select a group of enemy vehicles; they are sabotaged, becoming unable to move for a short time. This only has a small area of effect, though.